


I'm Still Waiting

by CoffeestainedTales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hardships, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mentions lots of other characters, Motherly Peli Motto, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Protective Din Djarin, Slow Burn, Stubborn Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, abandoned reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeestainedTales/pseuds/CoffeestainedTales
Summary: “You said we were a team…,” You asked desperately. You were moving now attempting to climb from the bed, but the wound began to throb in protest. You gritted your teeth, but stood up. Your eyes burning blaster holes in his back. “Was that all a lie?”He was silent for a moment. His figure was stiff and you noted the way his hands unclenched and clenched. “Goodbye Sweet Girl,” He responded simply before stepping out. The pod with the child inside trailing not long after him.━━━━━━━You couldn't explain why it was so hard to forget.... You had thrived on Tatooine for so long now, but the reason for your stay seemed to haunt you. Abandoned by the one person you depended on and left on a strange planet, Your not sure what to do. You thought you had been close, but then again who could get past that beskar armor. You weren't a hundred percent certain what the future held, but you were going to figure out why Mando left you.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	I'm Still Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For those who listen to music while reading, I suggest listening to "Right Where You Left Me" by Taylor Swift cause it's what inspired this fanfic.  
> (See end of chapters notes for more info.)

You settled yourself inside the starship. Grease smudged all over yourself as you glanced into the panels of the ship once more. Your eyes darted across the various wires, as the owner and Peli talked outside the ship. You normally were not one to eavesdrop on such discussions as you preferred to bury yourself in work. However, the owner of the ship, you believe his name was Asmund, mentioned your name and you found yourself curious as to what they were discussing.

“She’s quite a good mechanic isn’t she? Why exactly is she stuck here?” Asmund asked Peli. His eyes flickering to you as you continued to meddle with the wiring. You shifted slightly feeling his gaze on you. It almost felt like you were being held at blaster point if you were honest. You pushed yourself into the panel more to ease the nerves that were beginning to flair up. However you tried to keep your ears still trained on the conversation outside.

“Oh not quite sure that’s my place to say. She’s quite the hard worker though, couldn’t ask for a better mechanic to work with.” You slightly scoffed at Peli’s words. She knew quite well that you were the talk of Mos Eisley since your arrival. You were a new face, and one that crashed quite dramatically into their lives. The dirt and dust buildup on your face began to wash away, and you were quick to wipe your eyes with the back of your hand.

‘Knock it off. Now’s not the time,’ You thought to yourself. You shouldn’t dwell on how as you arrived here. You needed to work on the ship, and those thoughts would simply send you spiralling downwards as always. A few deep breaths later you were back to your work. The world around you vanishes as you put your hands to good use. The chatter became a distance memory, and for a moment you almost felt like you were back on the Razor Crest. The child babbling away as you fixed the ever breaking ship, and you felt at home.

━━━━━━━

After a few more hours of work, the hangar had grown quiet. You had moved yourself inside in hopes of a bit of rest. You had decided after a while to gather food for you and Peli in hopes of cooking, but came to find the kitchen was mostly bare. “Hey Peli I’m gonna head to town. We need some more food… Do you need anything while I’m out?” You called out. Your body turned from the kitchen to the door that faced the hangar. You caught sight of the woman at a table with her droids playing sabbac. Her eyes softened just a bit as the woman replied back, “Actually could you get me one of those purple fruits from last time? Hate to admit it, but they were pretty amazing.”

You let out a slight laugh at her statement. Your amusement obviously bothered her as she rolled her eyes and turned back to the game. “I got you covered,” You teased as you pushed yourself off the door frame. You left the Hangar a moment later with a red scarf covering most of your face from the prying eyes of those in Mos Eisley.

Most of the travelers that could recall your odd arrival were long gone from here, but the Paranoia of the rumors that circled caused you to cover your face. You couldn’t imagine being called out like the first few days of your stay, and the curious criminals that tried to take their shot with you. It had sent shivers down your spine, and left you wishing for the safety of the Razor Crest all over again. If only you could feel the cool metal thrumming beneath your fingers, and perhaps just see him again…

“Miss?” The call of the market owner drew you from your thoughts. Your eyes flickering away from the fruits to meet their gaze. They were standing in front of you with their arms crossed. Their eyes flickering across you with a heated stare. You shifted under such scrutiny as they asked, “Are you going to buy something? Or just stand around all day. I don’t like loiterers.” You tugged a hand through your hair with a slight sigh.

“Sorry was a bit lost in thought. How much for all of these?” You responded and pointed to the purple fruits and a few other things settled in the stand. They eyed you for a moment before responding with the price. You slid the credits over as they began to bag things up for you to take.

“Hey isn’t that the woman who showed up with that Mandalorian not too long ago?” You found yourself tensing up as the stranger spoke up. You tried to refrain from turning towards the whispers, and felt your nails begin to dig into the palm of your hands. “Deep breaths,’ You thought, trying to ease your breathing. Another voice piped in, “I think it is… Created quite a fuss and haven’t really seen mandalorians in this part. Wonder what she did to get left here.”

“I hear she works with, Peli is it? I was told that’s where they left her. Quite sad, really poor thing.” The owner of the stall handed you the bag full of produce. Your hand shakes as you took it attempting to flash a smile in their direction before turning away. Your stomach turned as you thought about that fateful day. The day that you were left on this god forsaken planet.

━━━━━━━

_The Razor Crest suddenly lurched. The strange notion forced a strangle cry from your lips. The child was nestled beside you cooing as he felt your face. You bit your lip attempting to keep a brave face for the kid. It had been a hunt gone horribly wrong. Mando had left to find the quarry, but instead the quarry found you and the kid. You had hid the child as best you could begged for the criminal to take it easy. You weren’t sure what you were expecting to be honest, but for a foolish moment you thought you could reach some better person inside._

_Instead you got a blast to chest, God did it hurt like a fucking bitch. The kid let another stressed whine. His large eyes staring at the wound, and you tried to hold his tiny clawed hands. Your body wincing as pain shot through you, but you managed to give a slight smile. “Hey Kid, it’s alright don’t worry alright? I’m alright. Your dad’s got it covered,” You responded feeling your chest heave with every word. God you hoped he was going to help you out._

_You felt the ship shudder and groan, and slowly the engines died down as it hit solid ground. You let out a soft sigh and glanced towards the ladder as the sound of footsteps echoed through the room. Mando climbed down and turned to your form. His armor glinting coldly under the dim lights, and for a moment you felt your breath catch in your throat. ‘Now is not the time,’ You thought to yourself, but you couldn’t help the smile that formed at the sight of the Mandolorian._

_“We make it somewhere Captain?” You joked. Your chuckle quickly turned into a cough however, and the child whined once again. His ears drooped as Mando wordlessly walked over and picked you up. Your body tilted into the cold armor, and you rested your head against his chest plate wordlessly. You felt weightless in his arms, and if you were honest you would happily die in his arms right then._

_“There’s a hospital nearby…. Don’t strain yourself just stay quiet,” He finally responded, and you noted that his voice sounded a bit different. It wasn’t nearly as cold and straight to the point as always, but you couldn’t focus too long as the ramp slowly lowered and Mando set off. Instead you focused on your breathing as you closed your eyes, You could hear him talking with Peli asking for something. You tried to listen but the calm was slowly settling over you and for the first time in 12 hours you finally drifted into the dark void that had been calling you._

_Beep…. Beep… Beep… You groaned slightly and raised an arm over your eyes as the beeping continued. ‘What is that,” You thought unhappily as you finally sat up a bit. You winced at the motion and moved your arm away as your eyes slowly adjusted. You were in a pale white room with the sound of your heart feeling the silent space. Your eyes drifted to a nearby seat finding Mando collapsed into it. The child nestled safely into his pod beside the armored man. “My boys,” You whispered under your breath. A slight smile growing on your face as your heart warmed. You weren’t quite sure what you expected to see when you woke, but this certainly wasn’t it._

_You shifted back into the covers of the bed letting out a content sigh. Your wound still stung slightly, but something about the sight of Mando sleeping seemed to ease the pain. You weren’t sure how long you remained settled in the bed just looking over Mando and the kid. It felt like hours before he actually began to stir. He slowly sat up glancing around the room for a moment before slowly settling on you._

_“You're awake…,” He said rather slowly. His modulated voice even more gruff than usual due to his recent awakening. He sat up slightly, and you shifted slightly under the helmet’s gaze. “Are you feeling better?”_

_You nodded as you replied, “Yes much better….” You wanted to say more. There were so many things racing in your mind, but then Mando stood up. The armor rattling slightly, and you looked up at his visor trying to get a glimpse of the eyes beneath it._

_“Good…” He responded simply, and as he messed with the gauntlet on his bracer the pod closed. The child’s sleeping face is gone from your sight. Confusion was written on your face, but slowly turned to panic as he continued, “I should be going then.”_

_You were sitting up now. A fistful of Mando’s cape in your hand as you asked in confusion, “Back to the Razorcrest? Am I discharged yet? What are we doing?” Mando’s form stiffened and he turned as you released his cape. His visor once again trained on you as you eyed him._

_“You're not coming with me.”_

_It felt like a boulder was on your chest. It’s as if every muscle tightened and your heart stilled. Every cell waiting with baited breath as you asked the next question. “Mando… Are you leaving me?”_

_In that moment you wished you could glimpse under the helmet. You wanted to be able to read Mando’s expressions, and to see if he truly meant it. Perhaps that was one reason he didn’t mind the helmet so much… It protected his true feelings, but in that moment that was all you wanted to see… “Yes…” He responded simply. He seemed so far in that moment so desperately far from you._

_Water dripped down your cheeks as your lips trembled. “Mando please don’t…”_

_He turned once more, and for a moment you thought his voice was shaking. “I’ve covered the hospital… Peli has agreed to take you in so long as you work. You’ll be fine.”_

_“You said we were a team…,” You asked desperately. You were moving now attempting to climb from the bed, but the wound began to throb in protest. You gritted your teeth, but stood up. Your eyes burning blaster holes in his back. “Was that all a lie?”_

_He was silent for a moment. His figure was stiff and you noted the way his hands unclenched and clenched. “Goodbye Sweet Girl,” He responded simply before stepping out. The pod with the child inside trailing not long after him._

_You stood and stared. The tears streaming silently down your face as the world seemed to crumple around you.’’_

━━━━━━━

“Hey how was-” Peli paused mid-sentence as you opened the door to the hut. The tears threaten to spill over like a boiling teapot. The anger and sadness radiating off you in waves, and without a word she took the bags from you. “Nosey travelers again?” She regarded you like a hot kettle. Afraid to get too close to the steam.

You settled at the table in the kitchen unwinding the scarf from your face. You threw it on the ground and simply responded, “Like always.”

She eyed you calmly for a moment before turning back to the groceries. She began to stack them back up and stated, “You know some of them do have a point… You can’t just wait around here forever… He was very certain he wouldn’t be returning….”

Your lip trembled once more. Your hands clenching as you responded, “He might….”

“He’s not though! I hate seeing you wasting away… Listen I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I know someone who could easily use a mechanic, and they’d happily show you the universe.”

You stood and responded quietly, “I’ll think about it…” You made your way towards the room that Peli offered you. Your body freezing as she called out, “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Just leave my portion out for me… I’ll get it later. I think I need a nap.” Peli didn’t argue as you settled yourself into your room. You curled into the bed tugging a pillow to your chest. It was much softer than the bunk in the Razor Crest, but you truly longed for the hard mattress you once had. You shut your eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. You imagined hearing Mando in the cockpit, and the child was tucked safely in your arms snoring. The ship rattled as you made off on your own. You settled with a soft sight feeling at home for the moment. Soon you would get over Mando, but for now you didn’t mind. _Anything_ to get you back to him…

━━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so that's the first chapter done! I started writing this while listening to some songs. I just wanted an angsty short term fic that I could use to play around in Star Wars Universe. However I actually grew attached to the storyline so I guess this is now a multi-chapter fic. Idk how many chapters it'll be but I'm entirely excited to work on it for you guys! I think I have some sort of direction for the first part just may take time to write.   
> Anyways see you guys next chapter!


End file.
